fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Rolland MacAteer
Rolland is a Phantasmage who excels in Images and Illusions to throw off and harm his oppnents. He currently has a gimp in his right leg and walks with a noticable limp. Appearance Rolland stands at 5'9", and usually keeps his hair kept tied back. His ears are adorned with a pair of sapphire ear rings that glimmer beautifully which draws the eyes away from his usual grumpy look. Personality Rolland is in a word: Bitter. He is Rude, crude, and is full of attitude. Guild mates agree that if you ask Rolland his opinion that he'll rip you a new one. But that doesn't mean Rolland didn't have a soft side; A few people know how to talk to Rolland without him lashing at you, but those who did knew that Rolland is a loyal ally. History Rolland was born on the year born X771 in Magnolia Town to Fairy Tail Guild members Gorge and Evalynn Mac Ateer. Rollands Father was known greatly in his prowess in Wood Make Magic. His mother was adept in the ways of the Phantasmal magic; Her specialty were phantasmal decoys. Rolland showed an interest in both but wasn't really talented in the ways of his father's magic. He was however quite talented in his mother's magic. As Rolland practiced in the school of Illusions his mother noticed that his time conjuring Images was slightly above average, but she also noticed that what his was skilled in speed he lacked in precision; She'd notice in their sparring matches that he'd conjure with blinking speed, but the Image would be weak with no luster. It came down to the conclusion that Rolland had horrible focus in battle so she suggested to meditate and calm her mind. On Rolland's sixteenth birthday his mother gave him a Codex of his families Phantasmal Tips and Trix. When Rolland came of the age of eighteen he took on his very first Fairy Tail job; It was a small job only 500 Jewels, but his first job none the less. The job details said that the employer needed someone to retrieve a small blue flower of immense beauty for his collection, but what Rolland didn't read was that the location of the flower was on a dangerous mining mountain. The job was fairly easy; Rolland found the flower within three days wasn't much conflict, but on the way down he felt the mountain begin to shake violently which sent slag and debris rolling down the mountain. When Rolland attempted to roll out of the way a bolder the size of a couch landed and crushed Rolland's Left leg which sent Rolland spiraling into agonizing pain. Rolland was stuck there for four days until someone came and lifted the boulder from Rolland, and who it was put Rolland to shame; His Father towered over him after moving the boulder. From that moment on Rolland was bitter and shameful because: 1) He was out of commission for months, and 2) He is always and forever now known as the "Papa's Failure". His leg eventually healed but not before crippling him with a giant gimp in his leg and his attitude; He became bitter and angry about his accident. He was put on small jobs because of his condition which made Rolland hate and resent his father for coming to his rescue. These days Rolland can be found at the pub slurping down a few pints and yelling at the other members of the guild. After a while of being wallowing in his shame Rolland defected from Fairy Tail and with the Help of Jinx he was ushered into Grimoire Heart. Magic and Abilities 'Pantasmal magic: '''allows the caster to Evoke images to life that are copy images, or phantasmal horrors into the world and minds of others. The images are quite weak when in the physical plane of existence. For example if a Phantasmal image of a Bear where to be struck with any type of caster magic it would dissipate. If the Image was stuck hard enough with any object the Image would dissipate. The images don't leave physical wounds or do physical damage. It deals mental damage to the victim which could leave the mind mentally unstable. '-=Phantasmal Image=-''' The caster evoke's a copy of a person on creature that they've seen before. The Image has a distinct feature it is a bluish hue to it; It might confuse someone at first glance but they took the time to examine it they would figure out it was an Illusion. The image lasts up 10 minutes and causes mental stress on low level mages, it also suffers the "Phantasmal Law". A expert phantasmage can keep it up without time limit, but it still suffers the Pantasmal Law. '''-=Phantasmal Horror=- '''This spell is harder to evoke than the image because it requires the caster know the person. This spell causes you to evoke a "Physical" form of their deepest fear if it is a creature. The Phantasmal Horror does no real damage but fear upon the mind of the person the Horror is portraying. It still suffer's the Pantasmal Law. The caster may Evoke his own fear into the Horror but would most likely cause the caster to go into a fear induced shock. The Image has a distinct feature it is a bluish hue to it; It might confuse someone at first glance but they took the time to examine it they would figure out it was an Illusion. Hand-to-hand Mastery- Rolland is an powerful martial artist, taught at a young age how to hold his own in a fight. Though he is crippled he can show even the fittest of enemies how strong the Mac Ateer Family fighting style truly is. Steel Liver- Rolland is a pride to his family name and can down enough pints to down the meekest of men which allows him to access his Drunkard brawler. Drunkard Brawler- When influenced by a good amount of alcohol Rolland enters a drunken rage increasing his strength. Equipment Quotes (To himself or Ally) "I láthair na bréaga. Táimid ag iarraidh an fhírinne." Translation: In the presence of the lies. We seek the truth. (To ally) "It's actually quite simple, but since you've only recently begun to walk upright, it may take some time to explain." (To Enemy) "The dream does not end until I say so!" (To Enemy) "Try to pretend like you know what's important.." (To Enemy after evoking a Phantasmal Horror of their fear) "Your will seems strong, but how do you fair against your deepest fear?!" "Knock it off or you'll find a phantasmal image of my foot in your arse.." "You wish to know what I think? I think if you continue to talk to me I may have to kick your arse!" "Don't mock the crippled we're stronger than you think." "Your mind is easily faltered." Category:Characters Category:Character